Love and War
by TK2
Summary: Buffy Summers is a strong willed Princess wishing to stop the war with Galway. Prince Angel falls in love with Princess Buffy upon first sight. How will these two get through what they must face to be together? COMPLETE!
1. Prolong

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I always read what is sent to me, and enjoy reading each and everyone. So feedback is great to get.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13 (for now anyways) there maybe an NC-17 part later on.

Couples: B/A 

Summary: Princess Buffy world is turned up side down when she meets the prince of the country her father is fighting with. Prince Angel is unable to fight the attraction he has for the princess of Sunnydale from the first moment he meets her. What will the two young lovers do?? Can they stopped their countries for fighting or will their love end like the tragedy of other star-crossed lovers.

Rating:PG-13 (for now)

Title: Love and War 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Prolong

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Princess," called Cordelia Chase to her young charge. "Princess, you have to come out sometime.

"I do not wish to go to the ball," stated Princess Buffy Summers. The young honey blonde princess walked out of her bathroom dressed in a white glittering gown. 

"The Prince of LA is here. As is the Prince of Omaha," Cordelia tried to reason with the Princess. "Your father and mother will be very put out if you do not attended the ball. As will all the princes hoping to be your chosen suitor. " 

"I don't want a suitor," claimed Buffy. Picking up her silver handle brush, she started to brush her waist length hair. "I can not dance and party like there isn't a war going on."

"Princess, the war is between your father and the King of Galway. You know as well as I that once the sword of Capricorn is found. His highness King Hank will stop the fighting."

"I want my father to stop now," said Buffy laying her brushing down. "This war has been going on for a year. I have not been allowed anywhere without guard. Most importantly innocent people are dying." 

"Buffy, are you ready?" asked little ten year old Dawn Summers second Princess to Sunnydale, and Buffy's youngest sister. 

"Dawn, inform, Mother and Father, that I fill ill. Therefore, I will not be attending the ball at all tonight," Princess Buffy told her the little brunette.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Prince Angelus, are you really expecting to do this?" demanded Spike William. He was the Prince of Galway's most trusted friend.

"I attend to see this King Hank up close and personal. We must find a weakness, if we are to gain control of the Capricorn Sword," he laid out laying a map of the Palace of Sunnydale before his peroxide hair friend. 

"Angel, this plain out crazy. If you get in, and the guards of the palace see you. You will surely be killed," Spike tried again. 

"There is a ball tonight. All will be there. I can sneak in through the palace garden undetected," explained Angel sitting down in his brown wooden chair. 

"You're crazy," called Spike gaining a nodded from the Prince. He was the only one able to get away with calling the Prince such a thing. 

"It's a shot," said Angel. "A shot that may gain a way to end this ridiculous war," he added. He hated the war between Galway and Sunnydale. He didn't' see the point of fight over some sword, said to have great power. He lead the army when his father, King Henry, commanded him too, but that didn't' mean he approved of the war. 

"I will go with," relented Spike. The blue eye twenty -two year old knew he wasn't going to be able to talk his friend out of this. Once his mind was set on something, Angel didn't let up until he got his way.

"As will I," agreed another male's voice.

"Xander, what are you doing here?" Prince Angel asked his third in command.

"I was going to try and talk you out of such a risky behavior. However, seeing as Spike is unable to do just that. I fear I would not fair better. So Prince Angel I will go with."

"Very well," Angel responded. "We leave immediately. "No one else is to know."

"Agreeded," Spike and Xander replied in unison. 

"Arm yourselves," Prince Angel instructed before leaving his most trusted friends. Tonight he would find a way to end this war. He just had to. For his sake and his younger siblings. Not to mention all the innocent men losing their lives. 

TBC__________________with feedback……………..Let me know what you think of this story. I need feedback if you want me to continue. This is an idea I had in my head for a while. I decided to give it a shot. Let me know. I will still be working on my other two stories as well.

Concerning My Story Reach For The Gold

Hi Everyone,  
I know I haven't up-dated this story in a while. After reading over it. I have come to the conclusion that I am not happy with the direction it was heading. 

So I decided that I am going to re-write the whole story. Sorry about this to everyone who has been waiting on an up-date.   
I will still be doing the challenge, I am just going to re-write it differently then I have been.   
TK 

P.S. Kristen I will still need a beta for this re-write. If you are still able to. Let me know. Thank you for all the time you have spent reading over the last five parts. 


	2. The Meeting

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I always read what is sent to me, and enjoy reading each and everyone. So feedback is great to get.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13 (for now anyways) there maybe an NC-17 part later on.

Couples: B/A 

Summary: Princess Buffy world is turned up side down when she meets the prince of the country her father is fighting with. Prince Angel is unable to fight the attraction he has for the princess of Sunnydale from the first moment he meets her. What will the two young lovers do?? Can they stopped their countries for fighting or will their love end like the tragedy of other star-crossed lovers.

Rating:PG-13 (for now)

Title: Love and War 

Chapter 1 : The Meeting

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy Anne, you are without a doubt the most trouble one of us," teased Princess Willow the following morning. Her best friend walked down the stairs beside her, radiating the whole room with beauty. "Your mother and father happened to be very put out with you attitude," warned the red head.

" Willow, Mother and Father, are so busy with war that they need not worry about me. I will chose a husband when the time is right," replied Buffy. The two young Princess reached the dining room to find everyone awaiting their arrival. 

"Princess, you look beautiful," complemented Prince Riley of LA. "I missed you at the ball last night."

"As did we all," put forth Queen Joyce giving her eldest a stern look. "Do you feel any better?"

"I feel quit better, yes," answered Buffy, knowing her mother was refering to the lie she informed Dawn of last night. "Gwen, this looks absolutely fabulous," complement the emerald eye Princess to the tall dark hair cook. 

"Gracias, Princess," returned Gwen using part of her native language. 

"Gwen, Me Pueda el agua, por favor?" asked Buffy. She asked, the girl not much older then herself, for some water. 

"Si, Princess," bowed Gwen before disappearing.

"Buffy, you can speak Spanish?" inquired Price Riley very impressed with the beauty before him. He had heard many great things about the First Princess of Sunnydale. It seemed to him the rumors so far were true.

"I can," responded Princess Buffy taking to mind to Riley ogling her. "I learned from Princess Anita when she stayed with us two summers ago. Plus Gwen taught me." 

"Do you speak any other language?" questioned Riley wanting to know more about Buffy.

"I know very little Japanese. Besides Spanish I am afraid English is what I speak," explained the Princess. "Dawn, what a pretty dress you have on."

"Thank you, Sissy. Mommy picked it out. She said it brought out my eyes," said the crystal eyed brunet.

"Mother, where is father?" smiled Buffy looking around the table to find her father missing once more. 

"He called an early meeting with the leaders of his army. The fighting with Galway over the Sword of Capricorn is starting to take toll on the soldiers," claimed the Queen not really wishing to speak of such things. "Now, Willow, your parents have told me about your proposal by Prince Osborn, how romantic."

" Yes, I have not given my answer as of yet. I want to see the world before settling down," Willow started to speak, but Buffy turned her, and everyone else out.

'When will this war end?' she wondered. 'How many must suffer for a sword. Galway and Sunnydale used to get along so well together, or so my older brother Hunter says.' 

After about a half in hour of listen to her mother and Willow speak of the future Buffy excused herself. 

"Sweetie, you have barely touched your meal," scowled Queen Joyce pointing at the almost full plate of ham and eggs.

"I am not hungry," said Buffy honestly. "I will be in the rose garden should you wish to speak to me," excused Buffy standing up.

"Would you like some company, Princess," inquired Riley. This past half hour he spent his time watching the Princess. She would make a fine wife indeed. If only he could kill that light of stubbornness he knew she contained.

"I wish to be alone for now, Thank you," remarked Buffy politely biding everyone a good-bye.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Prince Angel, it's cold out here," whined Xander as he and his two friends hide behind a bunch of rose bushes.

"I thought we were going to make our move last night, genius," pointed out Spike gaining a dirty look from Prince Angel.

"Well we could of, if someone had not made a scene," stated Angel looking over at Xander with disbelieve. Last night all three of them walked into the ball unnoticed, then what did Xander Harris do. He flirted with the wrong Princess, and gotten them all three chased by her husband. Angel thanked whoever was listen that they had not been noticed by someone of importance. For if they had been, there would have been trouble.

"What is the plan now, you Highness?" inquired Xander sitting back into the dirt. 

"I do not know at the moment," said Angel watching the two guards move for what seemed like the first time all night and day. 

When the Kind of Sunnydale guarded something, he guarded it well. Angel, Xander, and Spike had been unable to leave the grounds last night, and today it seemed like they might not get a chance either. For if they made it move the guards might see them, and one of them would surely recognized him.

"Percy, Larry, you do not have to follow me," a sweet female voice stated catching Angel's attention.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Princess, your father clearly stated that…," began Larry, but stopped when Buffy waved her hand down to beside her.

"Leora is all the protection I need," she told her guards, referring to her pet lioness at her side. The lioness growled at the two guards causing them to back away. 

"Leora, go sit," instructed Buffy petting her precious pet on the back. Her and Leora had grown up together. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Angel could not believe his eyes. The voice belonged to an angel. An angel with long waist length honey blonde hair. Crystal emerald eyes that he could drown in. She wore a red and white peasant dress, but on her it looked like it was fit for someone of her standard. The way she treated her pet, spoke to him. It told him that her heart was pure and full of kindness. Something he had not seen in many of the Princess his father and mother had been throwing at him lately. 

He had to meet her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Very well, Princess, but do mind your mother and Fathers' rules. Stay away from the walls," Percy begged following Larry back into the palace. 

"Well, Leora, they we're to hard to get read of," Buffy shared with her pet and one of her dear friends. Sure Leora could not talk to her the way Willow could or the way Anita could, but Leora listened to her, and stayed by her side no matter what. That meant the world to her.

Buffy took a seat on her usual white metal swing," Leora, come here, girl," she said softly. The tan lioness came to her mistress and laid her head upon her lap as the princess swung back and forth a little.

"You know Leora, I really wished this war would end," confessed Buffy speaking her mind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"The beauty's last statement pulled Angel to his feet against his two best friends better advice.

"Angel, get down. She will see you," warned Spike pulling on the Prince's red cape.

"I care not," affirmed Angel pulling away from his friend.

"Prince," called Xander in a quit whispered as he watched his Prince and future King risk everything by walking over to the beauty. She was a goddess granted, and Xander had a feeling his prince was bitten by love at first sight. 

"What are we going to do?" demanded Spike of him.

"Stay here and see what happens I guess," replied Xander praying everything would go okay.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leora's growl alerted Buffy to someone else's presents. Turning her head upward she was surprised to see a young man about her age staring down at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" she questioned curiously. Something inside her told her not to be afraid of this stranger, but to embrace his presents. "How did you get here?"

"I am Angel. I came for the ball last night, and missed it," remarked Angel captured by Buffy's innocent look. How can it be that someone this wonderful exists?

"Hello, Angel," greeted Buffy petting Leora to let her know that everything was okay. Buffy wasn't sure how she knew it was, but she knew it. "Please have a seat," she offered indicating the blank spot beside her. "I am Princess Buffy of Sunnydale." 

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess," said Angel kissing taking Buffy's hand into his. Lightly he brushed his lips against her hand. "You are a beauty among beauties," he commented causing Buffy to blush. 

It wasn't something Buffy had not heard before, but coming from this Angel, the complement…made her heart beat faster.

"You are the Prince of Galway, are you not?" asked Buffy the minute she saw Angel's clad ring.

In that moment Angel froze.

TBC_______________________with feedback. I have to know what you think, if you want me to continue. My writing muses need to feel inspired to write more. I love each an every piece of feedback I got from you all. Thank you so much for it. Please continue to let me know what you think.

Huge Thanks too:

Snoopy

Kendra (hey girl, what's up? If you guys haven't read any of her stories you should. They are all really great. ) 

DrunkenIrishMonkey

Never Look Back

Pline

Sheila

DarkAngelB

Night Slayer

Meg

Christina Cross (here's the challenge you were hoping I write. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.)

Christine (love you're new story. I am looking forward to more.)

Sobad97 

MichelleCD3

Caitlyn501


	3. Chapter 2: Buffy and Angel

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whendon.

Disclaimer 2: I used a few lines from other movies that you may recognize. One is from Aladdin, and the other is from 'Mysterious Play' both are owned by their creators and are not mine. I make no profit, please don't sue, I am a poor college student. 

Feedback: I always read what is sent to me, and enjoy reading each and everyone. So feedback is great to get.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13 (for now anyways) there maybe an NC-17 part later on.

Couples: B/A 

Summary: Princess Buffy world is turned up side down when she meets the prince of the country her father is fighting with. Prince Angel is unable to fight the attraction he has for the princess of Sunnydale from the first moment he meets her. What will the two young lovers do?? Can they stopped their countries for fighting or will their love end like the tragedy of other star-crossed lovers.

Rating:PG-13 (for now)

Title: Love and War 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 2: Buffy and Angel

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You know who I am?" asked Angel surprised at the princess simple, yet calm statement. "and yet you are not yelling for your guards?"

"I have no need, do I?" questioned Buffy standing up from her bench. She walked over to a wall covered in white and red roses and smiled. "You know flowers are a beautiful peaceful plant. They don't bother others over something so trifle, there are no wars to gain access to anything. They are peaceful and happy," she said with a lace of sadness in her voice. 

In that moment, Angel knew that she too shared his ideas on this whole war. "Princess Buffy, I get the feeling we share the same feelings towards what our kingdoms face," jumped Angel hoping he wasn't to forward.

"Please, you may call me Buffy. Princess seems so official, like I am better then everyone else. Truth be told I am not," she replied turning to face the young Prince. "What is it that you hope to accomplish by 

coming here?" she wondered. The Prince before her seemed like the man who had been appearing in her 

dreams lately holding out his hand to her. Yet, no matter how she tried she could not touch him. 

"You are a very kind hearted Princess...I mean Buffy to say such a thing," commented Angel giving her a 

half smile. "Most would be grateful to be a Princess."

"And most would not care what happen to their kingdom," countered Buffy sitting back down on her bench motioning for Angel to sit down next to her. "I, however, have always been the odd one out."

"I do not believe that at all," defended Angel with a passion the surprised both Buffy and himself. "Caring about your people is the right thing to do. The ones who do not lose more then they realize."

Buffy felt her heart beat at Angels' words. Never before had she met anyone who was so passionate about their peoples safely as herself. Usually when she talked about protecting the people of Sunnydale or helping them, she would get laughed at. Her father and mother both told her to worry more about choosing a 

husband rather, than worry about those who may die because of the war. What they didn't get, didn't 

understand, those men fighting for the kingdom had families. They too were someone's father, brother, and son. 

"Thank you," responded Buffy when Angel took a seat by her. "You have still not answered my question 

though?" she pointed out opening the bird cage that laid next to her. 

"I came here hoping to find someway to end this war. Therefore, end this line of meaningless death," 

answered Angel watching in enchantment as Buffy took a white dove from it's cage. "The animal seems to 

like you," he complimented when the bird did not try to fly away.

"This is Freedom," introduced Buffy holding up the bird. "She is my favorite, and my most trusted companion. 

"Grr," snapped up Leora.

"Next to Leora that is," giggled Buffy using her other hand to rub the back of Leora's ear. "She is my most important friend. 

"Do you not get out of the palace much?" wondered Angel making note that she talked about her pets as if they were the only friends she had in the world.

"No," relieved Buffy sadness crossing her face. "I am trapped behind these walls until the war is over. 

Yet, even if the war does end my mother and father have plans to marry me off, and I am sure that whoever they pick will want me behind these walls once more."

"That's...that's not right," stated Angel. How could parents keep such a treasure locked up, when clearly she longed for freedom. 

"Do your parents let you leave your palace?" she asked him.

Angel was a taken back by this question for a moment before responding," I am my father's head 

general. I am allowed out, but only to fight. Tonight I had to sneak out with two of my friends."

"Oh," replied Buffy putting Freedom back in her cage. "Are they hiding among the purple roses?" she asked of Spike and Xander. 

"Yes, how did...?" he began.

"When you came over here, I heard a lot of Prince get back here coming from that direction. Do not 

worry though. I will not give them away."

"You are too kind," Angel said gratefully taking Buffy's hand into his and gave it a gentlemen's kiss. 

Buffy felt like she had struck gold the minute Angel kissed her hand. She had had people kiss her hand before, but never did such an act affect her like Angel's kiss. The last twenty minutes the two young people sat there Buffy discovered that she already fallen for the sweet Prince of Galway. Whether or not that was a good 

thing was yet to be determine. 

"Princess, time to come in," yelled Cordelia from the doorway. She could not see who the Princess was talking too, but she assumed it was Leora. Sometimes her charge surprised her.

"I must go," Buffy explained regretfully.

"When can I see you again?" asked Angel before the words even registered in his head, they came out.

Buffy looked back at the Prince that had is such a short time stolen her heart. That much she knew.

"Tomorrow meet me here once more when the sun is at it's highest," she instructed, and then to her shocked as well as Angel's, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Till tomorrow, My Love," she 

whispered so only Angel could hear.

"Tomorrow," agreed Angel," My Treasure," he returned leaning forward to brush a light kiss against Buffy's lips.

Buffy wanted this kiss to last forever. The feelings it created in her, she had never felt. The feelings overtook her. In such a short amount of time she knew she had fallen in love, and it was the most glorious feeling ever. If only....

"Princess," demanded Cordelia causing the two young loves to pull apart. 

"Good-bye for now, My handsome Prince," said Buffy turning away slowly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Princess, where have you been?" inquired Cordelia the minute Buffy reached her maid. 

"I've been falling in love," replied Buffy softly so Cordelia could not understand her. 

"Your sister wishes you to do her hair," informed Cordelia about Dawn. "Poor Harmony has been going crazy trying to find you. She went to do Princess Dawn's hair for the bed, and the young Princess just insisted 

that she didn't want her nanny doing her hair, but her sister."

"I shall go to my little sister then," relented Buffy ready to get away from Cordelia. Sure her maid seemed nice most of the time, but to Buffy she just seemed annoying. 

"Remember that you are schedule for riding with Prince Riley tomorrow," reminded Cordelia following the nineteen year old.

"I never agreed to such a thing," Buffy pointed out turning around to face her maid. "Nor will I be set up to do so," she went on. How could her parents do this to her. "Inform Prince Riley, that I will be taking my little sister out tomorrow as I have promised her for the past week I would. He will have to ask me himself if he wishes to spend time with me."

"Would you give him a chance," complied Cordelia. She honestly did not understand why the Princess refused very handsome and wealthy suitors. 

"Prince Riley has shown me he is not the kind of man I would enjoy being around. Just the act that he obviously asked my parents rather them me says that he is more concern with them then

myself," concluded Buffy walking off towards her sister's room leaving no room for discussion. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are you mad?" demanded Spike when Angel had gotten done explaining to Xander and Spike about his meeting with Buffy tomorrow. "What is to say that she will not have set a trap by then?"

"If she had wanted to, she could have exposed all three of us today," spoke up Angel as the three young man sat in his room. "She is magnificent," he added as an after thought," is she not?"

"Oh no," groaned Xander seeing where this was heading. "You have fallen in love with her, have you not, Prince?" he asked sitting back in the stain wooden chair he sat in. "Do you have any idea how this complicates things?"

"I know I should not have these feeling for an enemy Princess. Xander, Spike if you two came out when she exposed you, you would of seen what a kind hearted person she really happens to be," said Angel not letting his friends talk him out of seeing Buffy again. "I am seeing her once more tomorrow, you two can either help me or not, I care not. But I am going, and I will hear no more

about the subject," dismissed Angel, standing up from where he sat on his bed. 

"Angel, you could get killed or endanger the lives of all you hold dear," reasoned Spike leaning back against the wall. He understood his best friend falling in love, it was good news, but did it have to be with the neighboring Princess, who's father fought with Angel's. "

"She's worth it," claimed Angel. "I know she is."

"Then you have my support," relented Spike. "It's against my better judgment, but I will back you up."

"As will I," Xander seconded giving in. When Prince Angel made up his mind it couldn't be changed.

"Good, I promised to meet her when the sun is at it's highest tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow it is," agreed his two friends. 

TBC__________________-----with feedback. Let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My writing muses need encouragement.

Special Thanks Too:

Chazza

Ann

Sam ( Thank you beta for reading over this part. It helps me a lot.)

Christine

Trainer A

DrunkenIrishMonkey

Christina

Sobad97

Meg

Dawson

Never Look Back

Arobow

Kendra

Fi

Spoiledsquish

Spracon

Buffster44

BAanne9

Sam 

Jade


	4. The Second Meeting

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I always read what is sent to me, and enjoy reading each and everyone. So feedback is great to get.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Rating: PG-13 (for now anyways) there maybe an NC-17 part later on.

Couples: B/A

Summary: Princess Buffy world is turned up side down when she meets the prince of the country her father is fighting with. Prince Angel is unable to fight the attraction he has for the princess of Sunnydale from the first moment he meets her. What will the two young lovers do?? Can they stopped their countries for fighting or will their love end like the tragedy of other star-crossed lovers.

Rating:PG-13 (for now)

Title: Love and War

Author: TK

* * *

  


Chapter 3: The Second Meeting

* * *

  


Buffy laughed as her little sister played with Leora. The two seemed to get along just as well as she a Leora herself did. The two sisters were outside in Buffy's rose garden once again the following day. Riding horses all day had exhausted the two sisters, and rather then leave her sister's side Princess Dawn had insisted on following Buffy into her garden. The sun shone down warming the grounds and air around them. Flowers bloomed and shimmered in the light. Looking down at her golden wrist watch Princess Buffy noticed that the Prince she had met yesterday would be there soon. She would have to find someway to get the tiny brunette before her to leave.

"Dawnie, is not the Princess Melissa coming to play with you today?" she asked referring to her little sister's best friend. A tiny red head who looked to be about five rather then ten.

"Her Mommy said that she had dance lessons today. Therefore, could not travel to see me," explained Dawn coming up beside her big sister. With help from Buffy Dawn crawled up on the big white swing. "Buffy, are you meeting someone?"

Shocked at her sister's statement Buffy tried to keep her face neutral," Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked innocently.

"Well you keep looking at the new wrist watch Father gave you," deducted Dawn swinging her little legs back and forth. "Plus you seem to glow."

"I do?" questioned Buffy taking out her little mirror to look at her reflection. Sure enough Buffy noticed she was glowing. Perhaps it was the warm sun, but in her heart she suspected that it had something to do with getting to see Prince Angel very soon. The sun was almost at it's highest, he should be on his way.

"Can you keep a secret?" inquired Buffy, looking down at her sweet sister.

"Yeah, yeah," promised Dawn eagerly. "What is the secrete? I will not tell honest."

"I have met someone," related Buffy quietly. "He will be here soon to see me. I do not wish for anyone to know thought, okay?" she stressed.

"Who is he?" asked Dawn curiously. She would not tell her big sister's secret. Still she wanted to know the name of the guy who could make her sister glow like she had never seen Buffy glow before.

"His name is Angel, and he is from distant land," returned Buffy trusting her sister, but not wanting to reveal to much of where Angel happened to be from.

"He is a Prince, is he not?" fired off Dawn giving a strange look at the name Angel. What kind of guy had a girl's name like that?

"He is," replied Buffy.

"Princesses," called Harmony walking into the garden. "It is nearly sunrise. Your mother and father wish you inside now," she informed her young charge and the older Princess.

"Tell Mother that I am going to stay out here for a bit," instructed Buffy when she noticed a piece of white clothe flowing in the wind. 'No doubt a piece of Angel's cap,' she thought which brought a smile to her face. "Please take Dawnie in though," she told the servant.

"Very well," gave in Harmony. "Your Mother will be very put out that you did not come in as well."

"I will be in in a bit," swore Buffy lifting her little sister off the swing.

"Promise?" asked Dawn sharing a secret smile with her sister.

"Promise." confirmed Buffy before biding her sister and Harmony good-bye.

* * *

  


"You can come out now," spoke Buffy when she could no longer see her sister or Harmony.

"You are a vision," complemented Angel walking up from behind Buffy. Buffy stood with her back to him, so it did not surprise her when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her to him. "Not a flower in this garden compares."

"You flatter me so, Your Highness," played Buffy turning around in Angels' arms so she was now facing him.

Angel smiled down upon Buffy. Her emerald green eyes sparkled up at him, and he could not help, but bend down to brush is lips lightly against hers. "I have missed you," he whispered when they part.

"And I you," responded Buffy slowly opening her eyes. How a prince from a distant kingdom, one of which her father was fighting against could steal her heart, she would never understand. Truth be told, she did not wish to understand. Being in Angels' arms felt like heaven a heaven she never wanted to escape. "Where are your two friends?" she asked softly when she noticed Angel by himself.

"I told them to wait outside the garden wall for me. If there is trouble they will know. Now, My Princess, how have you been this day?" wondered Angel pulling Buffy over to sit with him one of the benches that decorated the garden.

"Well," returned Buffy sitting comfortably on the Prince's lap. "My little sister has taken up much of my time today. It was time well spent though."

"I wish to spend more time with you," confessed Angel knowing that the sun was setting all to soon, and he would have to leave.

"As would I," agreed Buffy leaning her head on the Prince's shoulder. "I wish the Sword of Capricorn never existed," she brought up the one thing keeping them apart. "Then we could be together."

"If the sword did not exist, I may never of came," countered Angel running his right hand gently through Buffy's long locks. "Though, I agree, the sword has brought nothing, but pain and suffering to our kingdoms, it has brought one good thing to me, and that is you," he said.

Buffy looked up and Angel through her lashes," It has brought me you as well, My Love. I just wished that the sword would go away now."

"I will ask my friends to help me find the sword," promised Angel," and when I find it, I will destroy it so know one may have the power it possessives. "

"Angel, let me help?" requested Buffy sitting up. "I know not how I can, but there has to be something."

"We will think of a way, Love," affirmed Angel once more before capturing Buffy's lips with his own.

TBC___________________________with feedback. My writing muses need inspiration to write more. Especially with school going on. I hope you all liked this part. More later if you want!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Christine C.

Kedra

Sam( thanks a lot beta)

Sam

Jade

Kari

Arobow

Fi

Chazza

AngelRose4

and everyone else who sent me feedback. If I did not list your name i apologize and promise to do so next time. I have part of my list, but can't remember some of the other names right off the back.

Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I always read what is sent to me, and enjoy reading each and everyone. So feedback is great to get.

E-mail: 

****

Rating: PG-13 (for now anyways) there maybe an NC-17 part later on.

Couples: B/A

Summary: Princess Buffy world is turned up side down when she meets the prince of the country her father is fighting with. Prince Angel is unable to fight the attraction he has for the princess of Sunnydale from the first moment he meets her. What will the two young lovers do?? Can they stopped their countries for fighting or will their love end like the tragedy of other star-crossed lovers.

Rating:PG-13 (for now)

Title: Love and War Ch. 4

Author: TK

Chapter 4: The Plan

"Do you believe it will work?" asked Buffy two hours later feeling the wind blow her long hair around her neck. She blushed when Angel reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I believe anything is possible," he replied leaning over to giving his Princess a kiss. "Especially when I have you."

"I will sneak into my Father's chambers tonight. He has old books dating back to the 1100's. I am sure one of his mystical books will inform us more about the sword itself," explained Buffy snuggling her back against Angel's chest.

"We know where it is located," offered Angel laying out what the two of them already knew.

"In the center of our lands," returned Buffy her smile suddenly slipping into a sad look. The thought of all those people losing their lives over this dumb sword. It hurt her every time she thought of so many lost in a futile war.

"Where the waters flow, and night light glows," finished Angel repeating the same old rhyme his father taught him as a child.

"I gave much thought to the old saying," responded Buffy. "Over these years of war, I searched on many maps to find such a place."

"And?" wondered Angel.

"The only place that seems to fit the description perfectly, is the waterfall about a hundred yards from here," answered Buffy turning to face her handsome kind Prince. "I have been unable to escape the palace walls long enough to look for it myself."

"Spike, Xander, and I will handle the search," Angel promised Buffy wrapping his arms tightly around her. He could not get enough of her. She was a rose, a rose of passion and beauty. One he intended to marry, and to have a family with.

"Very well," agreed Buffy. "I will do the research. Please, be careful though, Angel?" she asked the Prince.

"I will come back to you with the sword in hand," he promised giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Princess," the two heard Cordelia call from far off. "Princess Buffy, where are you?"

"I better go," Buffy said getting up from her very comfortable position. "When will I see you again?" she asked wanting to see him again already, and he hadn't even left.

"I promise you, My Princess, I will not take long. I will return to you before the moon is at it's fullest," Angel promised giving Buffy one last lingering kiss before letting her head off towards her maid's voice.

"There you are, Princess," huffed Cordelia. "Your mother has been looking for you everywhere," she stated ushering Buffy inside the palace doors. "Why did you not answer when I called the first time?" she demanded.

"I am sorry, Cordelia, I fell asleep on the grass. I only recently heard you yelling," lied Buffy just as the two of them entered the dining hall.

"Buffy, there you are," Queen Joyce greeted her eldest. "Where in the world were you all this time?" she asked. Buffy took the seat offered by Prince Riley thanking him, but refusing to say no more to him.

" I fell asleep in the garden, Mother," she retold the same story she told Cordelia. "I am sorry to have worried you," she apologized.

"Buffy, Riley would like you to join him tomorrow on a ride into town tomorrow," spoke King Hank, sharing a smile with his wife.

Buffy groaned inside. She knew what her father's intentions where. He wanted Riley and her to fall in love and marry. That was never going to happen if it was up to her.

"I am flattered you asked me," Buffy said to Riley giving him a false smile. "However, I am busy all day tomorrow practicing the song I am to sing for your Father and Mother when they arrive later on. I could not possibly waste such a good opportunity to practice go to waste," she covered. If everyone thought she would be in her music room practicing all day, then no one would bother her. Therefore, she could sneak into her father's private room without anyone being the wiser.

"Buffy Anne Summers," scolded Queen Joyce shocked at her daughter's refusal of the Prince. "You can practice any day of the week before Riley's parents get here. Riley, she would love to go with you tomorrow," the queen informed the triumph Prince.

Buffy wanted to slap that smirk right off that face. If her mother wouldn't let her stay home because of practice then tomorrow Buffy would claim a head ache and that would be that.

"I look forward to our time together," replied Riley taking Buffy's hand into his and gave it a kiss.

"!No, Me gusta su ( I don't like you!)!" Buffy responded. 'I can not believe he actually thinks I complimented him,' Buffy thought when Riley nodded at the replied. "Baka (Idiot)," she added under her breath.

"Your, Highness, are you sure about this plan?" Xander asked his Prince. Angel had gotten home before his two friends sent out a search party for him. When Angel let them in on his and Buffy's plan, Spike agreed to do it, but Xander was ever the optics…

"I am sure of this," replied Angel. "I promise Buffy we would have it done by the time of the next full moon. I will not let her down. I want this war over with, and Buffy as my wife sooner," confessed Angel surprising both his friends.

"You really are in love with the Princess of Sunnydale, are you not?" questioned Xander already knowing what the Prince felt, but he wanted to hear his friend say it.

"I love her more then I have loved anything else my entire life," returned Angel looking straight at his friends. "I have only know her, but a short time, and yet I feel like she has always been a part of my life. A part that is precious to me."

"All right, "agreed Xander. "When are we heading to this waterfall?"

"Tonight," informed the chocolate haired Prince," as soon as Spike has gathered all we need. Meet me in my chambers no later then eleven," instructed the Prince.

"Agreed," Spike spoke for the first time in a while. "We will be there, Angel," he told his best friend.

"Thank you, you two," thanked Angel before leaving.

TBCwith feedback. Feed me and you get more!!!!!!!!!

Thank you all for you feedback. I hope you like this part. Feed me!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 The meeting of Kings

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I always read what is sent to me, and enjoy reading each and everyone. So feedback is great to get.

E-mail: 

****

Rating: PG-13 (for now anyways) there maybe an NC-17 part later on.

Couples: B/A

Summary: Princess Buffy world is turned up side down when she meets the prince of the country her father is fighting with. Prince Angel is unable to fight the attraction he has for the princess of Sunnydale from the first moment he meets her. What will the two young lovers do?? Can they stopped their countries for fighting or will their love end like the tragedy of other star-crossed lovers.

Rating:PG-13 (for now)

Title: Love and War

Author: TK

Chapter 5 The Meeting of the Kings

"Princess Buffy, it is time to get up," said Cordelia walking into Buffy's room.

I do not wish to get up," admitted Buffy. " I have a terrible headache, and wish to stay in bed."

"Princess, you have a morning ride with Prince Riley," Cordelia reminded the young Princess, who paid her never mind.

"Will you, please, inform Prince Riley that I will be unable to accompany him today," asked Buffy hoping Cordelia bought her lie.

"Very well, Princess, but you mother will be very put out," informed Cordelia bowing to the Princess.

" I understand," confessed Buffy, " please, inform everyone that no one is to bother me this day."

"Yes, Princess," with that Cordelia left.

Buffy laid back down on her bed of pink sheets. She gladly covered up intending to sleep the morning away dreaming of her Angel, until it became time to meet Angel. Angel her love, her love, she prayed he would be alright. The journey he chose to under take was dangerous indeed. If she lost him, she would surely not survive.

(this song comes from Sailor Moon, and is not mine at all. It is the property of it's writers.)

Deep in my soul,  
Love so strong,  
It takes control.  
  
Now we both know,  
The secrets bared,  
The feelings show.  
  
Driven far apart,  
I make a wish,  
On a shooting star.  
  
There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
  
Even though you're gone,  
Love will still live on,  
The feeling is so strong,  
My only love.  
  
There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
My only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love,  
My only love.

"Are you ready, Spike? Xander? " asked Angel covering his head with a brown common hood.

" Are you certain that we are going to be able to get close enough to the sword?" questioned Spike. He made sure that his silver sword remained attached to his side as he too, put on a green common hood.

"Whatever challenges we may encounter, we may over come," responded Angel full of confidence.

"That is our Prince," encouraged Xander with his weapons of sides at his side.

"Shall we be off then?" Spike spoke, ready to have this over with.

"The sooner we get the sword, the sooner I will be able to be with Buffy."

" The Princess is really the love of your life," said Xander following his Prince out of the weapon's room.

"My only love," returned Angel. "We will take the passage out of the palace, that begins in my room, out," he instructed.

"Let us be off then," Xander complied.

The three young men walked down the unusually quite hall way. They were careful not to be seen or heard. Angel felt his sword at his side, a sword he hoped would take the place of the Capricorn Sword. Then he would bring it to his love, and together they would destroy it with the magic spell Buffy contained.

"Buffy, Buffy," yelled Dawn jumping up on her sister's bed jolting her awake. "Daddy's got the Kind of Galway."

"What?" shriek Buffy shooting up in her bed. "He had captured Angel's father?"

"No, Sissy, the King came a calling an hour ago. Apparently his son, and two guards are missing. He thought Daddy captured them. At this moment he is threatening an even longer war if they are not returned," explained Dawn.

"No, gasped Buffy throwing her covers off of her.

"Buffy, I thought you were ill," Dawn pointed out watching her big sister run around the room grabbing a simple white morning gown.

"Dawnie, help me fasten my corset," asked Buffy.

Dawn scrambled to her sister's demand, and did as she was told.

"Buffy, what are you going to do?"

"Hopefully stop a war before it gets worst," she replied. "Thanks, Dawnie," she called over her shoulder rushing out of her room.

'Please let me make it on time,' she hoped heading down the hall, towards her father's chambers. She encountered Riley coming out, but completely ignored anything he had to say. Stopping her father and King Henry had to come first.

"Henry, I have no idea where your son is," said King Hank ready to have this man thrown in prison.

"I have heard rumors that he makes frequent visits here," shot back King Henry.

"I know not of any of these rumors," returned Kind Hank, surprised that an enemy Prince could have been on his grounds. "I assure you my only interests is the Capricorn Sword."

"Which is rightfully belongs to Galway," stated King Henry.

"It belongs to Sunnydale," returned King Hank ready to duke it out, and would have if his eldest daughter had not rushed in at that moment. "Buffy, I thought you had taken ill today," said a concern father. "You should not be out of bed."

" I needed to stop this war from getting worst," cried Buffy. "Please, Daddy, King Henry can you not let this war stop?"

"Princess this war is…," started King Henry, impressed by this young Princess's request. She reminded him so much of his own son.

"Ridiculous," cut in Buffy fed up with such none sense. "The sword of Capricorn does not replace all those who have lost their lives in this war over it. What right does anyone have to sacrifice such innocent lives for a sword?" demanded Buffy feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Buffy, I understand your concern, but, Sweetie, you will understand when you get older," comfort King Hank trying to put a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder.

" I will never understand," pulled back Buffy. "Neither will Angel," she said turning towards King Henry.

"You know my son," asked King Henry shocked.

"Know him," confessed Buffy shocking her father," and love him more then anything."

"Buffy, spoke the Queen Joyce hearing Buffy's last comment. "Is this the reason you have refused Riley?" she asked her daughter walking into the room.

"Yes," confessed Buffy. "and Angel loves me. In fact, right now he is taking it upon himself to take the dangerous journey to get the sword. Then we will destroy this deadly thing ourselves. "

"What?" demanded both the Kings.

"It is time to stop fighting," cried Buffy. "Do you not see?"

Queen Joyce wrapped her arms around her crying daughter. "Yes, I do," she said sharing a look with her husband and King Henry. "It is time."

TBCwith feedback. Feedback is key to more of this story.


	7. Chapter 6: The End

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I always read what is sent to me, and enjoy reading each and everyone. So feedback is great to get.

E-mail: 

****

Rating: PG-13 (for now anyways) there maybe an NC-17 part later on.

Couples: B/A

Summary: Princess Buffy world is turned up side down when she meets the prince of the country her father is fighting with. Prince Angel is unable to fight the attraction he has for the princess of Sunnydale from the first moment he meets her. What will the two young lovers do?? Can they stopped their countries for fighting or will their love end like the tragedy of other star-crossed lovers.

Rating:PG-13 (for now)

Title: Love and War

Author: TK

Chapter 6 : The Final Ending

"You have to be careful," Angel informed Xander throwing him a long rope. "When I say watch your step, I mean watch your step. This place is filled with unsafe grown."

"This place is covered in quick sand," Spike added trying not to laugh at his friend. Grabbing his end of the rope he helped his best friend pull his goofy friend out of the sinking sand of brown and black.

"Thanks," Xander replied once he climb out. "What fun," he joked. Spike and Angel shook their heads at the their friend, and Spike huddle off and smacked him upside the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"For being you," replied Spike.

"Let's be off ," returned Angel egger to get a hold of the sword. "There is no telling what other dangers lie ahead. I like to survive them and return home to Buffy if I can."

"Yes, Your Majesty," commented Xander. "How much further do we have?"

"Past the Cave of Fire, down the Hills of ice," recited Angel remembering the story his father and mother had told him as a boy.

"Let's be off then," Spike spoke up taking the lead although he had no idea where he was going.

"Buffy, are you truly in love with Henry's son?" demanded King Hank still in stock that a child of his could love his enemy's son.

"Daddy, I love him more then life itself. If I have to chose, I will chose him," stated Buffy without evening having to think twice about her answer.

King Henry once again became impressed with this young woman his son seemed to had fallen in love with. She had a very strong will, and most certainly was not afraid to show it. This Princess Buffy would make a fine Queen someday with or without a King at her side. Although he had know doubt that his son would be by her side.

"Is there know way to end this war over a sword?" asked Queen Joyce from beside her daughter. "Is our children's' happiness not worth putting our difference aside?"

"Buffy's happiness is the world to me, as well as Dawn's," defended King Hank.

"Angelus is my only son to have him be happy is all I ever wished for," returned King Henry.

" Then end the fighting," begged Buffy. "Please, do not sacrifice anymore lives over a sword."

"Henry, I think, there is much to discuss," King Hank turned towards the other King.

"Yes," agreed King Henry," it appears there is much to discuss indeed."

Buffy smiled watching her father and Angel's father walk out of the room. Hopefully, by the time Angel returned all would be well.

"Angel, duck," shouted Spike as the fire breathing green dragon shot out another round of fire.

Angel dodged to the left," You know when the legend said Cave of Fire, somehow a dragon wasn't mentioned," he said unhooking his sword from his seed. He prepared to make his move when the time was just right.

"Xander, Spike, draw his attention," ordered Angel running towards the dragon with his sword out in front of him in attack position.

"Hey, Ugly," taunted Spike shooting one of his arrows into the dragon's right eye getting the attention he needed.

" Light our Fire," added Xander shooting as big of a rock as he could fit into his sling shot hitting the dragon's other eye causing the beast to blow fire aiming towards them, forgetting about Angel.

"Move, Twit," shouted Spike pulling Xander out of the path of fire.

Angel quickly took his time to climb onto the dragon's back. Quickly throwing the rope from earlier around the fire beast's neck he slidded down until his sword aimed right at the monsters heart. With all his strength he drove his sword home. The thought of Buffy's love gave him all the strength he needed to bring the beast down. Soon enough the dragon cried and crumbled causing Angel to fall on top of his to best friends.

"Thank you," Angel said getting up.

"Not a problem," replied Spike standing up. "Though next time land on someone else."

"I second that," Xander spoke up. "Hey, look at The Hills of Ice," he spoke pointing towards the hills that where just beyond the cave.

"It's melting," complimented Spike.

"Good, one less obstacle," Angel pointed out. "Let's get moving. The sooner the better."

Nodding in agreement Spike and Xander followed their Prince.

"I can not stand the waiting," Buffy confessed to her Wicca friend Willow, who she had summon for right after she left her father's quarters.

"Princess, you must have faith that your father and King Henry will work this out.

"Willow, I just wish for this to be over with," Buffy told the young red head before her. " Are you certain that you brought everything you need to do the spell?"

"I have brought everything you asked, Princess," swore Willow. "Now let us set up for when the Prince arrives."

"Are you ready?" Angel asked standing in front of the sword of so many problems.

"Make the switch," encouraged Spike with Xander nodding in agreement.

Pulling his own sword from his side Angle quickly pulled the Sword of Capricorn from its condiment and replaced it with his own. The three young man paused, but soon the ground started to shake telling them to get moving.

"Come on," shouted Angel over the noise as he and the others made their way around the cracking ground up to safety. 'I am on my way home Buffy.' promised Angel.

"We have come to a decision," announced King Hank as everyone of the royal family was brought into the dinning area.

"From this day forth the war is over," Kind Henry added much to Buffy's relieve. "Hank and I weighed the ups and downs of this war, and realize that for far to long we have denied what my son and Princess Buffy has seen all along."

"If we fight, we are weak as one," continued King Hank," but as one whole we are strong."

"We need not a sword for that," agreed King Henry.

"Glad to hear you say that, Father," chimed in Angel as he, Spike, and Xander walked through the door.

"Angel," cried Buffy running to her Prince and threw her arms around him. She had been up all last nigh waiting for his return, finally her and Willow had to put everything for the spell away, but now he was here, and he had to the sword they could get read of it once and for all.

"Shall I do the spell, now?" asked Willow taking the sword for Angel.

"Yes," Angel said before bending down to place a sweet gentle kiss on Buffy's a waiting lips.

"Marry me?" he asked his Princess who glowed at him.

"Nothing could stop me, My Love, nothing," swore Buffy sealing their promise with a kiss that was guaranteed to last forever.

The End

I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you thought of it. Feedback is always nice to get. Thank you to everyone who has sent me such encouragement of this story. I hope you liked the ending. Feed me!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
